


Se dice esperanza

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur y Merlin se encuentran una y otra vez a lo largo de esta historia. Esta es solo una de esas veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se dice esperanza

Esa vez le ve con los dedos en el fondo de la fuente, mirando con intensidad los peces de colores moverse nerviosamente de un lado para otro cada vez que agita la mano, como si olvidasen que la mano está ahí y fuese una sorpresa encontrarla, una y otra y otra vez. Le mira y sabe que no ha cambiado, lo sabe como sabe cosas que no debería saber, como si en su mente se juntasen conocimientos que son suyos con otros que también lo son, solo que no de la misma manera.

\- Se supone que tendrías que encontrarme tú a mi. – Lo dice sin saber muy bien por qué, como hace muchas otras cosas, y levanta la barbilla, regio aun con la cara manchada y los puños de la camisa desgastados.

\- Te he encontrado. Estás aquí. - Cuando le mira los ojos brillan azules detrás de una cortina de pelo que empieza a ser demasiado largo, los bordes de unas orejas enormes asomándose.

\- Esto es tan típico de ti, hacer tu trabajo de tal forma que al final sea yo quien acaba haciéndolo por ti. – Arthur se sienta a su lado, enfurruñado, y si sus rodillas se tocan durante un segundo y se le corta la respiración durante un momento _de nada_ , no se le nota ni un poquito. – El destino podría haberme encontrado un sirviente más diligente.

\- Hace siglos que no soy tu sirviente, _su majestad_. Pero me gustaría ver cómo te vas a quejar al destino. – Mira sus dedos moverse en el agua y añade, las comisuras de sus labios desafiando a la gravedad.- Yo llevo eones diciéndole que eres un idiota, y mira.

A su alrededor la gente corre de un lado para otro, coches y bicicletas y gente a pie, demasiado asustados para quedarse quietos un segundo. La guerra es como un suspiro helado contra sus nucas, y la vida parece más corta, más urgente que nunca. La velocidad, el jazz, el sexo en callejones, la vida al borde del precipicio y Merlin en el centro de todo, tranquilamente sentado en una fuente. Alguien pasa a su lado, un coche renqueante que ilumina de lleno a Merlin durante un instante, y Arthur puede ver líneas de cansancio en la comisura de sus ojos.

No sabe si sentirse aliviado porque el mago más poderoso de la historia es tan humano como todos ellos, o alarmado por el mismo motivo.

\- Hm. – Arthur mete la mano en el agua, ignorándole por completo y algo intrigado, muy a su pesar. El agua está helada, primero, y templada después, cuando Merlin murmura algo entre dientes. – Parece que Albion nos vuelve a necesitar, entonces.

\- _Te_ vuelve a necesitar, único y futuro rey. – Es una habilidad que Merlin posee y que ha perfeccionado a lo largo de la historia, el hacerte oir dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Como cuando te llama _señor_ y suena a _imbécil integral_ , o cuando pasa al contrario, y dice _imbécil_ pero tú oyes _mi rey_. O también, supone, cuando susurra _cariño_ contra la caracola de tu oreja y tú oyes el rugido de vuestra sangre, bombeando al mismo tiempo. Carraspea, rápidamente sacudiéndose el recuerdo, que no es suyo pero sí, y saca la mano del agua salpicandoles a los dos.

\- Venga ya, Merlin, - Dice, algo acelerado, la palma mojada contra la piedra fría. – no estarías aquí si el destino no nos necesitara a ambos.

\- No estoy aquí por el destino, Arthur. – Merlin le mira despacio, sacando la mano de la fuente con cuidado de no asustar a los peces. Le mira y hace eso, que puede que no sea magia y sólo sea Merlin, o que quizás es magia porque es Merlin y al final en el corazón de Arthur las dos cosas son la misma cosa, intrínsecamente unidos e indiferenciables, como sus destinos. Hace eso, y Arthur oye claramente _estoy aquí por ti._

A Arthur nunca se le ha dado bien resistir su curiosidad, como cuando tenía doce años y tuvo curiosidad por ver a esa chica nueva, Morgana, desvestirse y salió del cuarto sin ver un centímetro de piel y con una marca en forma de mano en su mejilla, de recuerdo. Nunca se le ha dado bien, para bien o para mal, y ahora tiene curiosidad por ver a qué saben los labios de Merlin esta vida, en este instante, así que le agarra firmemente de las solapas de su chaqueta y le besa lentamente, sin prisas, en medio de una ciudad que corre frenética hacia ninguna parte. Merlin intenta apartarse al principio, sorprendido, pero Arthur insiste, un poco de lengua y mucho entusiasmo, hasta que Merlin se rinde y le sujeta del cuello, la mano mojada dejando pequeñas gotas como pequeños besos contra su nuca.

Se separan después de un tiempo, la magia o el amor o una mezlca extraña de las dos vibrando entre ellos. Merlin susurra _trata de no morirte esta vez_ , y Arthur sabe que es inútil pero dice _lo intentaré_. Y cuando se vuelven a besar Arthur decide que los labios de Merlin saben igual que siempre, a cosas primarias que fluyen bajo la superficie de la tierra, a vidas pasadas, a sueños antiguos. Saben igual que siempre, pero este beso, en concreto, sabe un poco a presente, a cosas buenas por llegar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunta Merlin, separándose, todo mejillas encendidas y párpados pesados.

Pregunta eso, pero Arthur oye _Esperanza, Arthur. Se dice esperanza_ , tan alto y claro como si le escuchase en los oídos, o más abajo, quizás, en un punto indeterminado y profundo, dentro del pecho.


End file.
